Rumors in the Tub
by naniche22
Summary: Cana and Lucy are taking a bath when Natsu visits. Lucy rushes out to talk to Natsu and rumors swirl about the fantastic duo. Meanwhile, Cana's life story goes deeper when she connects with a certain mage from Quatro Cerberus. A story including a bunch of pairings such as Miraxus, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Baccana, Elfgreen, Jerza, Kinabra, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do own Fairy Tail. **

**Just a little story I had no plan on making into a multi-chapter story but since the reception for it was so great I decided, why not? **

**I had to reupload this chapter due to some sort of bug. Sorry!**

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking shocked. He stood in front of her, while she wore nothing but a bath towel. Cana waved from inside the bathtub. Natsu raised an eyebrow at Cana's naked body. It was obvious that she was drunk since she leaned out.

"Hey Cana," Natsu waved at the naked woman.

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed. "Put your boobs back in the tub! Natsu! Turn the other way you giant asshole."

"Cana!" Natsu snapped closing his eyes tightly and turning his head the other way. Lucy, thinking of nothing else, slammed the bathroom door shut, losing her towel in the process. Lucy squeaked and covered herself with her hands but Natsu burst out laughing.

"It's nothing that I haven't seen before, Lucy."

Natsu took Lucy's wrists in his hands and gently pulled town. Lucy stared at Natsu with wide eyes. Natsu leaned forward and towered over Lucy. She looked up, her heart beating out of her chest. She hooked her hands around the back of Natsu's neck. Natsu pushed Lucy against the wall and kissed her neck. Lucy purred and curled her fingers around the collar of Natsu's tunic. Natsu squeeze a boob and grinned, in between kisses. Suddenly, Lucy pushed him back, panting. Natsu looked at Lucy, confused.

"We can't do _it_ right now. Cana is in the other room," Lucy's voice lowered to a whisper.

"We have ample time to do it," Natsu grinned. Lucy swatted his shoulder but giggled.

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment then sighed. "Fine. Come on."

Natsu's clothes were off in a blink of an eye and Lucy giggled. She jumped on the bed, bringing Natsu with her.

* * *

><p>"What took so long, Lucy?" Cana garbled from inside the tub.<p>

Lucy sighed and stepped inside and leaned against the opposite side. She sighed and Cana leaned over and poked at a bruise on Lucy's neck.

"What's that?" Cana inquired.

Lucy leaned back and blushed. "Nothing."

"I think I know what a _hickey _looks like, Lucy," Cana narrowed her eyes.

Lucy looked at the ground and blushed. Cana gasped and put hand to her mouth. She giggled uncontrollably and grabbed a bottle of beer from her bag that lay near the tub. She look on to Lucy excitedly.

"Gray?"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "No, Natsu."

Cana laughed even harder. "_That_ pink idiot?"

"What other one?" Lucy replied with a sigh. She smiled, nonetheless.

Cana leaned forward. "Are you happy, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, surprised by Cana's question. She leaned her head, thoughtfully. "Yeah, Cana. I really am...he makes me laugh...that stupid idiot."

Cana grinned but sighed. "You know Luce, I envy you, Levy, and Mirajane. You are the ones that are going have relationships in your life, but I'm never going to have one that counts. I'm going to take after my dad. I'm going to 'fall in love' over and over again while you all get it right the first time."

Lucy said nothing. She stared at Cana was worried eyes. Cana looked in the tub and splashed in the water.

"Cana," Lucy held her hand out and took Cana's. "You'll find someone some day...believe me, you're wonderful."

Cana smiled at Lucy and stood up, letting water drip off of her and splash into the tub. She grinned at Lucy.

"Even if I have nothing, I have my friends."

Lucy forced a smile and watched Cana walk away and get dressed. She stared down at the bathwater she sat in and narrowed her eyes. Fairy Tail had entered a time of peace but how long would that last for?

* * *

><p>Back in the guildhall, Lucy and Natsu sat across from each other, a grin edging onto Natsu's face. Lucy glanced at him with a raised eyebrow then leaned closer, her shirt hang open showing off her large cleavage. It took all the mental power Natsu had to look her in the eyes. Lucy sensed this and leaned back, giggling to her palm.<p>

"Don't make fun of me," Natsu pouted.

Lucy smiled to him and took his hand from across the table. She smiled at him kindly and Natsu's embarrassment melted away. He leaned forward and tilted his head, his dark green eyes glinting with mischief. Lucy blushed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Natsu laughed again. Despite not even talking, they could tell what each other was thinking just by body language.

Lucy leaned over the table between them again to reach Natsu's ear. She felt Natsu's eyes on her cleavage and repressed her grin.

"Why don't we get out of here?" The young woman whispered to him. She felt Natsu's shoulders tighten with pleasure and Lucy leaned back, her eyes alight with laughter and passion.

"Let's go," Natsu blinked and rose from his seat. Before Lucy could agree, Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the guildhall. Once they had left, the guildhall exploded with laughter. It seemed that Cana had spread the rumor around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys! At first, I just wanted to make this story cute but then I thought **_**you know what, why not I make Cana have all these emotions and these problems from her sucky childhood and try to ruin people's lives? **_**So, that's what I'm doing. There's no Lemons in this chapter but eventually...hehehe. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* huhuhuhu. Just read and enjoy! **

Lucy snuggled against Natsu's bare body, tracing his abs with a soft finger. She enjoyed the fact that Natsu shuddered under her touch, his body contracting and shivering every time she tickled him. At last Natsu grabbed Lucy by her hips and let her rest on of top of him. Neither of them made any moves to go further and instead just clung to each other.

Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's hair and lightly kissed his forehead. Natsu tilted his head, imploring Lucy to explain her reasoning but she just smiled and rolled off of him. She stood straight and glanced at her pink-haired friend - more than a friend. Lover seemed weird to say but they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, something more than that. Their relationship was not even public, if it was, the guild would never stop teasing them. Lucy glanced at Natsu and her gaze softened.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Lucy."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Cana leaned back luxuriously in a foreign bar. She had just finished her latest mission and took the time to relax in the closest bar she could find. She mulled over the drink in her hand, the cards heavy in her pocket. For some reason, she had no motivation to go back to Fairy Tail. For the moment, she had nothing there.<p>

_No_. Cana told herself fiercely, digging her fingernail into her arm. _I have my friends_. Cana sighed and swung her legs over the barstool to face the other way, looking out to the rest of the room's population. Men and women surrounded her, laughing with each other, drinking and overall having a goodtime. A few men sat at the bar with her, drinking their whiskeys and scotches in silence. Cana hated to think that she looked like that only moments before. The purple-eyed women glanced at the bourbon in her hand, wishing she had instead chosen something not as strong, so she could go on for longer.

"Cana!" A familiar voice yelled from the opposite side of the bar. Cana turned, surprised and her eyes widened further.

"Bacchus?" She exclaimed, raising a confused eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got off a mission and wanted to celebrate it with a drink," He grinned, stepping over a couple of people who had recently passed out. He climbed up onto a wooden table then jumped off to get closer to the bar. He grinned wildly, his eyes alight with humor and good times.

"Oh. Same here."

"Nice coincidence. Want to go at it again?" Bacchus grinned, his cheeks already flushed from whatever he was drinking beforehand.

"_What?_" Cana exclaimed, turning a bright red. She had never before been embarrassed by sex but his straightforwardness shocked Cana.

"Drinking contest…?" Bacchus explained, raising an eyebrow.

Cana paused. "Oh."

Bacchus paused, realizing what Cana had assumed he had meant in the first place and a grin painted his face. "But I'd be happy to bring you to the back room if you want."

"Keep dreaming, kid."

Bacchus leaned forward and brushed Cana's ear with his lips, his breath raspy and hot. "Don't be fooled by how I act...I'm a full grown _man_." The last words were breathed into Cana's ear. The woman turned bright red but chuckled and met Bacchus' eyes.

"Maybe next time. I'm not really feeling the fun." Cana downed the last of her drink and tossed a few jewels onto the bar. She left with a swagger in her step. Bacchus watched her leave and chuckled before turning to the bar. The barkeep turned to him, waiting for an order.

"I'll have what she had."

* * *

><p>Cana pushed open the door to her hotel room and walked into the small room. It wasn't the biggest of rooms she had lived in but she had slept in far worse. The woman sighed and double-bolted the door behind her. The neighborhood the hotel building was in was in the worst part of the town and she would not take any chances.<p>

Cana was not scared, far from it. She could definitely handle herself, at the point she was at, she would welcome a fight. The woman jumped in surprise as she heard the sound of banging in the room next to her and the cries of pleasure. She paused for a moment, listening to the couple's moans and shrieks, watching the objects in her room shudder every time the couple rammed into the wall.

The woman sighed and walked into the bathroom on the other side of the room. She quickly stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her skin. The temperature of water was almost too hot but Cana welcomed the pain. For not the first time in her life, Cana wanted something more than just meaningless sex. She wanted to cuddle, and talk about feelings and _then_ have really hot, intense sex. Cana sighed and put a hand to the tile of the bathroom. She made a fist and punched the wall, cracking it severely.

Cana caught a sob in her throat gritting her teeth and digging her nails into her palm. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle all these emotions just filling up within her. The woman slammed the water off and stormed out of the shower, quickly tying a swim top around her chest and pulling brown pants on. Cana slammed the door to her hotel room shut behind her. She raced out of the hotel, to the bar she had been previously. He wouldn't have left by now, he was probably still drinking. He was named after the Roman god of drinking of course.

Cana slammed the door open to the bar and stormed in, her wet hair tangling around her. Bacchus glanced up from his partying and his eyes widened as he watched Cana as she walked straight to him. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Cana almost tackled him, in her attempt to wrap her lips around his. Bacchus did not complain as she nibbled on his ear and sucked on his neck and rubbed herself all around him. He didn't even care that people around them were starting to stare at the duo with annoyed looks.

It was only when Cana started to unbuckle Bacchus' pants did he push her away, breathless. Cana stared at him angrily and pushed forward to kiss him, but he kept the woman at arm's length.

"What the hell are you doing, Cana?" He growled.

Cana paused for a moment before speaking with a certainty that chilled Bacchus' bones. "I'm trying to fuck you. Now please sit still." Cana succeeded in kissing him but Bacchus pushed her away again.

"I'm not really into fucking drunk girls when they have no idea what they are doing."

"I'm not drunk," Cana replied angrily.

"No, I guess you're not," Bacchus said slowly. "But either way, you're compromised and you don't want to do anything that you'll regret." The man turned his back to Cana and motioned for the bartender to send him another drink. Cana stared at the man, shocked, for another few moments before tears filled her eyes and she raced away before anyone could see her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Cana ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the wall of Fairy Tail, watching those around her pass, either going on jobs or just doing their daily tasks. Mira was working hard behind the counter, slightly breathless and refilling mugs of beer as fast as she could.

Kiana swung the door open from the back room with two trays laden with food and carried them to tables where the Fairy Tailers pounced, barely giving Kiana enough time to jump out of the way. She took a moment to wipe her brow and sighed, smiling at her guildmates.

It shocked Cana who Kiana could just smile at her guildmates when they did nothing as so much as thank her. but nevertheless, Kiana returned to work just like Mirajane. Laxus sat up from the corner of the guild and glanced at Cana.

"Why do they do all that shit for us?" Cana glanced at him. Laxus shrugged, glancing at Mirajane.

"Because they want to. It sucks, I know. Sure, we all have magic power and we're all strong but in reality, we're helpless. Mira and Kiana...they feed us, Mira fucking helps everyone with their taxes. They both put our happiness before their own...and it sucks."

Cana glanced at Laxus and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

Laxus turned his gaze to the brunette. "Why don't you?"

* * *

><p>Cana sat at the bar at night. Most of her guildmates were gone but she sat next to Mira as the white-haired young woman fixed bills did some paperwork. Every so often the older woman would sigh in frustration and bang her head on the table. Cana just watched silently until she jumped over the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila from a shelf. Mira glanced up from whatever she was writing and sighed.<p>

"Cana, how many times have I told you to not go behind the bar? I can handle everything."

Cana rolled her eyes and clinked two shot glasses together and set them on the bar. Mira chuckled and leaned back.

"I don't think so," Mira shook her head. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Tonight, you are. Either way, I'm not in the best of moods at the moment and _I_ need a drink. You'll just be my drinking buddy for the moment. I hope that's okay with you."

Mira stared at Cana before rolling her eyes and motioning for a drink. Cana grinned and filled the shots up to the top. Mira shot it back immediately and motioned for another. Cana smiled at the white-haired woman and poured once more.

"Jesus Christ," Cana chuckled, as she poured Mira's seventh shot. "What can't you do?"

Mira shrugged, continuing to do her paperwork. "I've never really been able to get drunk. Demons have a super fast metabolism, I guess." The She-Demon downed the shot like it was nothing.

"Lucky you," Cana groaned leaning back, already tipsy, verging on drunk.

"You'd think so," Mira snorted grimly. She met eyes with Cana. "Unlike you, I can't drink away my emotions. I can't drink until I no longer feel anything."

Cana paused and put the bottle of tequila back on the bar. The brown-haired woman sighed and jumped back over the bar to sit next to Mira. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Cana placed her head in her hands.

"I envy you, Cana," Mira murmured. "You can hide everything you feel behind alcohol. I just had to get very good at acting." Mira and Cana met eyes until Cana broke eye contact.

"I'll leave you," Mira got up from the seat. "Just lock up when you're done with whatever. Be careful, Cana. I'll see you tomorrow." The white-haired demon left through the back room. Cana watched the door swing behind the bar maiden before staring at the alcohol before her. She reached for the bottle of whiskey but stopped herself. For once, she didn't want to drink. She just wanted to be. She wanted to feel what it was like to be sober. To actually feel your feelings.

The door to the guild hall opened and slammed shut. Cana whirled around to find Bacchus standing there with his hands in his pockets. He shrugged at Cana's raised eyebrows. He walked forward to sit next to her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You left in quite the hurry the other night."

"Really?' Cana laughed loudly. "You wanted to _see how I was doing_? That's a shitty excuse. Were you going to take me up on my offer of hot and sweaty sex because it has already passed."

"Not quite. I was just checking up on a friend," The man laughed, glancing at Cana. "Though I do see you're drunk."

"Hey!" Cana complained. "I'm not drunk! I'm tipsy!" She laughed and played with the empty cup before her. Bacchus chuckled and leaned against Cana for a moment before leaning away.

"I don't suppose you'll offer me a drink?" He asked, jokingly.

"Not tonight. Maybe another time," Cana grinned at the man.

Bacchus rolled his eyes and his smile fell. Cana glanced at him, worriedly. The man turned back down to her, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He leaned forward slightly and Cana didn't move. The mage continued to lean forward until his nose was brushing Cana's. The tan woman stared up at the man with large eyes. At last, Bacchus' lips brushed against Cana's.

The kiss was not what Cana was expecting. It was soft, more of a brush than a kiss, almost tentative. The woman closed her eyes and another kiss hit her lips. This time, it was harder, slightly more passionate. Cana rose from her seat and kissed Bacchus back, her lips meeting his lips, fighting for dominance.

The kiss turned passionate, Bacchus slammed Cana against the bar table and wrapped his arms around her back. Cana ran her fingers through his hair when he stopped froze as well and opened her eyes to meet Bacchus. He moved his lips to her cheek and kissed it lightly.

"I'll see you later," He said quietly, his breath hot against Cana's neck. He left Cana there alone, the woman staring at the back of the mysterious man before turning to face the bar and sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

***shake my head, blushing furiously* This is my first lemon and I'd like your opinions about it. Geeeee it's so embarassing and as an inexperienced virgin, I obviously know so much about this subject...sorry about this...please don't hurt me….and let me tell you, it's a **_**bit**_ **kinky. Ladies and Gentlemen...bondage time (kind of).**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

"What the actual fuck?" Cana sighed, rubbing her fingers against her forehead to fix her impending forehead. She stood in Lucy's apartment as the blond and Natsu scrambled to find their clothes.

"This is my home!" Lucy snapped, running around Cana to pick up a pair of lace panties and stashing them in a draw. She whirled around with a glare and glanced at Natsu who was barely blushing and instead had a look of relaxation. He nodded to Cana and smiled slightly creepily.

"Put a sock on the door or something," Cana sighed.

"Mmm-hmmm." Natsu continued to nod and he chuckled at something he thought about.

"Stop it, Natsu," Lucy growled to her perverted boyfriend, sending him a withering glare. "I can smell the pervertedness from here."

"Okay, you guys can continue doing whatever you want and I'll come back in like...two hours?"

Lucy made a noise.

"Three hours?" Cana asked.

Lucy made another noise.

"Four hours?"

This time, Natsu made a noise.

"_Five hours!_" Cana exclaimed. Natsu glanced at Lucy and the two shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," Natsu, wrapped his arms around Lucy. The blonde giggled as Natsu began to kiss her neck.

Cana rolled her eyes and stalked off. Lucy turned to Natsu and giggled. The two stared at each other for a moment before Lucy leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So," She began, rolling her hips against Natsu. "We have five hours. What do you want to do?"

Natsu chuckled and looked at Lucy deviously. Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow and Natsu leaned in against her ear.

"Close your eyes and sit on the bed. You will like this."

Lucy bit her lip and scoot onto the middle of the bed. She closed her eyes and heard a few drawers clattering.

"No peeking," Natsu called from the other side of the room. Lucy heard footsteps approach her and Natsu gently pulled her hands down. Lucy blinked but her eyes were quickly covered by a blindfold. Lucy bit her lip harder as her heartbeat beat faster. She suddenly felt soft cloth wrapping around her wrist and guiding it to the bedpost. There shuffling around her and she suddenly felt her other wrist being tied to the bed.

The bed dipped to her left and Lucy rubbed her thighs together, the warm feeling in her abdomen rising with every breath she took. A hot hand touched the outside of her thigh. Lucy bit her lip farther and a pair of deadly hot lips took hers. She gasped, straining at the bindings, the cloth rubbing at her wrist, making them red.

Natsu chuckled huskily and the bed dipped again as Natsu moved closer to Lucy. His tongue trailed up her creamy leg and Natsu's bit down on Lucy's skirt. He tugged down and the skirt was pulled off her legs. Lucy had previously thrown her panties in her drawer when Cana had come in so Natsu wasted no time.

Natsu's fingers trailed up Lucy's leg and ran his fingers through the dark curls in between Lucy's legs. Natsu nudged Lucy's legs apart and dived downwards, his tongue flicking and licking, sending Lucy screaming within a few moments. She strained forward, her bonds pulling at her as she shivered and strained. An orgasm built up within Lucy until she panting and grabbing at the sheets of her bed. She moaned until she exploded, waves rolling over her as she struggled for breath.

She lay there, gasping on the bed, Natsu kissed up her body, landing on the pink buds on her breasts. He rolled her pink nipples with one hand as he sucked hard on the other. Lucy groaned and bit her lip, sending waves of lust throughout Natsu. Lucy struggled against her bonds as Natsu traced his tongue around her curves. He brushed his lips up Lucy's torso until she met his lips.

"Fuck me," She breathed hotly against his neck. Natsu smiled against her skin and Lucy spread her legs and wrapped them around Natsu's waist. The pink haired man rammed into her and she gasped with pleasure.

"I love you," Natsu whispered into her ear.

"I love you," Lucy murmured to him.

**End...yeah, I hope that wasn't weird for you as it was for me. I kept on looking around to see if my brother was watching me write this. That'd be creepy if he was. Super creepy. Guh. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my FIRST smut ever and feel yourselves lucky, my little ducklings. See you later!**


End file.
